phil_wickhamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Wickham (album)
Phil Wickham is the debut album recorded by American Christian & gospel singer Phil Wickham, released on April 25, 2006. Background "Every song on the record is an adventure, which made making the record an unforgettable experience" Kipley says. "Phil has such an incredible sense of melody, lyrics that read like poetry, and I believe the listener will leave with feelings of the greatness of God, and at the same time the desire for God to have an intimate relationship with us." Comparison Upon his first release, Phil Wickham is often compared to John Mayer, Jeff Buckley and Coldplay. "With his influences dating back to his parents’ tenure as a part of the Jesus Movement in bands The Way and Parable and with tunes reminiscent of Coldplay, there’s a beautiful simplicity that makes Wickham’s album truly unique." -CCM Magazine. "I guess Phil Wickham from San Diego grew up listening to some of the artists I mentioned, he is also inspired by the modern singer/songwriter style where John Mayer comes in mind." -Melodic.net Bart Millard: "Phil Wickham combines a west coast ethic that channels the pop sensibilities of Coldplay with the emotive lyrics of singer songwriters like John Mayer." "Shades of Sixpence None the Richer’s genius mixed with Coldplay’s melancholy charms, Wickham’s music is lavishly poetic and compelling." -Christian Music About "His vocal vibratos remind me of Jeff Buckley, but Wickham is more controlled, less improvisational than Buckley." -Soul Shine "... for its modern-sounding melody woven with Wickham's soaring vocals, which are reminiscent of mainstream acts like Jeff Buckley and Travis." -SongTouch.com Reception Critical Response Phil Wickham has received generally positive reviews from most music critics. "The lyrics are vertical in nature, with the majority of the tracks being completely acoustic, stripped and raw with little or no help from BGVs. But perhaps that is what makes this debut so inviting. The ease with which the emotive lyrics drip off Wickham’s tongue really draws the listener in." '-Lindsay Williams from CCM Magazine "...virtually every song builds from humble acoustic beginnings to a cymbal-crashing climax. While this might seem exciting, rather it elicits a "sameness" that brings a somnolent quality to the whole album." -Paul Schultz from The Trades "His lyrical dexterity is solid throughout the mix of acoustic ballads and sonic rockers; likewise, he manages to inject a deep sense of intimacy in either groove... He uses strings to perfection to add an atmospheric quality to many tracks, and the effect is only magnified with his richly layered arrangements and passionate delivery" -Christian Music About "I wouldn't be surprised if Phil had just pressed record on a tape recorder, gotten lost in the beauty of prayer, and found in playback God was really leading Him to the lyrics for this record, that's how freeflowing the CD is, the tracks continue each other, building upon thoughts, longing, and maintaining confidence of God's Word by trusting Him with your life. An excellent view of worship from the honesty of a heart flooded with grace." -Soul Shine Singles Grace The lead single "Grace" has received positive reviews from critics. The first single, “Grace” serves as a desperate plea to God for His grace to cover humanity and also sets the incredibly emotional tone for the rest of the disc. While there is not a definite theme that runs throughout the album, haunting melodies, with Wickham’s unforgettable vocals, make stand-out cuts such as “Mystery” and “I Adore You” sound both magical and intense." -CCM Magazine. "In a beautiful combination of melody and lyrics, “Grace” fully expresses the pain and darkness of the valleys we all experience. He calls grace out by name, referring to God, and asks for guidance and direction through those hard times in life.' -Associated Content “Grace” is receiving early praise for its modern-sounding melody woven with Wickham's soaring vocals, which are reminiscent of mainstream acts like Jeff Buckley and Travis. Wickham will also get some invaluable exposure thanks to his label connection. He'll join MercyMe on tour for a handful of dates in April and May."'-SongTouch.com Divine Romance " “Divine Romance” intimately explores the relationship between God and his creation. The narrator uses first person, making the song unique and personal. A love song in the purest sense, each line is filled with a wonder and amazement that can only be fully found in a God who is wholly in love with His creation." -Associated Content I Will Wait for You There " “I Will Wait for You There”, is a sensitive and soft expression of not only willingness to wait for God's presence, but the desire to cry out in praise despite the present circumstances." -Associated Content " “I Will Wait for You There” seeks a quiet place "far from the world and its violence where the Lord can speak to you, and you can worship without obstruction. A couple of songs show an interesting progression in faith." -The Trades Mystery " “Mystery” speaks of dryness in prayer, with no prompt reply forthcoming ("Here in the quiet speak to me now/My ears are open to Your gentle sweet whispering/Break down the door, come inside/Shine down Your bright light/I need a lamp for my feet, I need a lamp for my feet/I want to hear the thunder of who You are/To be captured inside the wonder of who You are")." -The Trades Track Listing Album Credits *Phil Wickham – Acoustic Guitar, Banjo, Piano, Electric Guitar *Christine Donahue – bass *Elijah Thomson – bass *Roy G. Biv – drums *Brandon Lozano – Strings *Mike O'Connor – Producer, Engineer *Peter Kipley – Producer *Andrew Mendelson – Mastering Category:Phil Wickham Category:Albums